Kidnapped
by rhythmlover009
Summary: Ron has been kidnapped by Wormtail for Voldemort. When Voldemort sees Ron, he is angry but then he decided to use him as a hostage. Will Harry ever get to Ron? Will Hermione get to tell Ron how she feels for him? Find Out in Kidnapped...
1. His Plan

**Chapter 1 **

When Ron woke up he was not in his regular bed, not even a bed. He was on some sort of table that was hard and very uncomfortable. He felt the coldness slip threw his clothes (which were actually quite thin) and his arms and legs strapped down to the table. Ron turned his head to the right then to the left, but there was no sign of life anywhere. He layed there for must have been two to three hours, until he heard footsteps coming from somewhere.

"Y-you will... be very please, My Lord." he heard a quivering voice, almost as of a rat was talking. Which, even to wizards, was highly impossible, the only person that came close to being a talking rat... was well... his rat. Scabbers, was a rangy rat that did nothing of a sort than lie around and bite people. He had been in the family more than twelve years, which was very odd even for a wizarding rat. Unlike the other rats that were for sale that could do something magical, he was opposite. But what it turned out was that Scabbers was actually a... human.

A human with the name of Peter Pettigrew, who was the actual murder of twelve muggles [non- magical people] and cut his finger off to frame Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black.

The voices got louder and Ron then could tell that the second fellow had a darker, deeper,eviler voice.

"It is not him!" the dark voice yelled, "Wormtail! You have disappointed me!" the dark voice bellowed again, and then screaming came from Wormtail. The pain in the scream could only mean that the second person was performing one of the 'Unforgiveable Curses'. Ron couldn't remember the name, but knew it had to do with torturing the victim, which was happening to Wormtail that exact moment.

"M-My L-Lord, tis is his friend." Wormtail quivered a couple minutes later after the curse was over. There was a moment of silence and then a face appeared above him. The person's, well actually not actually a person... was leaning over him. His nose squished into his face, no hair, bald, pale [paler than snow], and this... this thing had red eyes. Then Ron remembered how Harry Potter, his best friend, explained about You-Know-Who. Ron squirmed in terror as He-Who- Must- Not- Be- Name towered over him. Then the chains released him, but he dare not move.

"You did a good job Wormtail." he cackled, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him up to a sitting position. He-Who-Must-Be-Named pulled Ron off the table and threw him at Wormtail, who grabbed him tightly around the arms.

"T-Thank you Master." he said with a smile, his two teeth sticking out. Ron wiggled as much as he could, but wormtail had the firmest grip on him that he could not penetrate.

"Tsk... Tsk." Lord Voldemort chuckled, "Must not treat your new master that way, tis not right." as he tapped Ron's face with his finger tips. He took his wand out and put it under his chin and smiled.

"What shall we do with him, Lord?" Wormtail asked. Ron felt the tears coming, either they were going to torture him to insanity like Neville Longbottom's parents or worse... kill him.

Lord Voldmort paced the floor, wand still pointing at Ron as he decided his fate.

"Please just don't hurt 'Arry or 'Ermione, please!" Ron begged. This made Lord Voldmort turn and smile at Ron, not nicely at all either.

"Ah, your dear friends." he sneered, "Well, we won't hurt them, don't you worry." he said going to a big chair. After a few minutes Lord Voldemort stood up with a slight jump in his step.

"I got it!!!" he said, "A perfect way to get that Harry Potter closer to me!" he stared at Ron with an evil grin.


	2. Where's Ron?

Chapter 2

Harry sat up in his room, the next day he would be going to Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardy. He couldn't wait, being cooped up in his room most of the day wasn't fun. Life at Number four Privet Drive wasn't the greatest house to be in. The Dursleys were horrible. Always pushing him around or locking him up in his room. They hated anyone that was different from any 'Normal' person. He used to have the trick of scaring them into thinking if they got mad at him he'd curse them or something like what Hagrid did to Dudley.

Harry was sitting on his bed thinking about his best friends who were still in the wizarding world; like Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley and so on. Hedwig was out hunting or maybe visiting someone or whatever she does. She hadn't been home in the past few days, but she would show up sooner or later.

"Harry!" he heard his Uncle Vernon bellow from the stairs, "Get your butt down here!"

Harry walked down the stairs to see his Uncle pissed off about something. He looked at the door and there was Hermione. She smiled at him... nervously. Harry could tell that being around Vernon was nerve recking for her, the purple face could scare a ghost off.

"Come on, Hermione." Harry smiled reassuring, "My room is up here." he then turned around. He could hear Hermione's feet thumping up the stairs behind him. Once they reached his room, he closed the door and locked it. He turned to Hermione, who was sitting on his bed now, and asked, "What brings you here?... Not that I am complaining." he quickly added.

"What? I can't visit my friend anymore?" she asked. Harry sighed and sat down beside her.

"Uh... I... didn't say you can't." he replied, "But it is unlike you... I mean you got to understand." he said looking at the floor. He could hear Hermione breathing heavily and then sighing. She was staring at the ceiling. She looked like she was going to say something, but the words were not going to come out for her. Harry knew if something was up she'd keep quiet.

"Harry... I think... I think..." she paused, "I think I like Ron." she said quickly at the end.

"I know you do." Harry smiled, "I do too." Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped Harry behind his head playfully.

"As in _'like' _like Harry." Hermione giggled, "I mean when I saw him with Lavender last year, everything was... was..." she paused again, "It's hard to explain... heh... imagine? Hermione Granger can't explain a feeling." she laughed. Harry knew she was mumbling about certain things. But he got what she was saying. He felt the exact same way when Ginny was dating Dean.

"Oh..." was all Harry could manage to get out, "Have you talked to him over the summer?" Hermione nodded and explained how it was much more communication than before and he seemed happy about not being with Lavender and all. Then she trailed off before saying anything else. Harry looked at her and saw her face go into worry, "What is the matter, Hermione?" he asked.

"H-Harry." she cracked on his name. Tears were forcing themselves out, "The letter stopped coming about last week. No reply. Nothing." she said a tear managed itself out, "You know Ron, when he gets a letter he will write back soon as he can, and that is usually a day with me." she muttered, "But nothing has came to me." She cried, "I-I'm so worried Harry." she fell into his chest, "What if he is hurt?" Harry put an arm around Hermione.

"Don't worry he'll be all rig-" but before he could finish his sentence he heard Uncle Vernon yelling again for him, "Now what?" Harry muttered getting up and stepping downstairs with Hermione following down the stairs. Once they entered the living room, the three Dursley's were cowarding at the wall. Harry looked at the fireplace and there stood Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George too. They looked at Harry and gave a small smile.

"Hello Harry." Mr Weasley greeted, "Ready to go to the Burrow?" he asked. Harry nodded, even though he wasn't expecting anyone until maybe around the day before September first. Harry stared at him for awhile, he didn't have his usual smile as he did and his face seemed more stressed out then relaxed. Mr Weasley smiled at the Dursley's who just quivered away. He turned to Harry and handed him some Floo powder and lit the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" Harry said clearly as he entered and turned around and dropping the powder. The thing he remembered seeing was Hermione getting her Floo Powder. Harry had to close his eyes due to the spinning and the sickness he was feeling watching the chimney channels go by. When he landed he hit hard onto the floor. As soon as he got up he was greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried, "You're all right!" as she hugged Harry tightly. Harry looked around the house, something was wrong. It wasn't just the feeling of worry hanging in the air, there was a person in the Weasley's household that was missing. When Hermione, Mr. Weasley, George and Fred came through the fireplace the place was loud as usual.

"Where's Ron?" Harry yelled over the chatting of Mr Weasley getting mad at George and Fred for playing another prank on the Dursleys, which soon deceased.

"Dear, well... he's missing." Mrs. Weasley sobbed. She sat down on a chair and cried into her hands. Harry turned to Mr. Weasley for reassurance that this wasn't real, but Mr. Weasley just shook his head. Harry turned towards the door, but Hermione grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't Harry..." she said, "You don't know where he is." she said. Harry nodded, he knew it was true .

* * * *

_Ron was looking around the room. He was once down in the cellar now in front of a bunch of wizards or Death Eaters. At the head of the table was Lord Voldemort and on his right was Snape, and on his left was Bellatrix. _

_"This is Harry Potter's friend, Ron Weasley." Lord Voldemort said, "Draco, don't you remember him?" The blonde at the end kept quiet and nodded. "Now my plan is..."_

But Harry didn't get to hear the end, due to Hermione waking him up.

"What's matter Harry?" she asked. Harry sat up straight and looked at her. He then remembered what he had dreamt and ran down the stairs.

"Whoa, Harry." Mr. Weasley said, "What's wrong?" he asked. All the Weasleys were in the house kitchen (except Percy and of course Ron), Hermionie, Tonks, and Lupin.

"L-Lord V-Voldemort..." he began out of breath, "He has..."

"He has who?" Hermione asked.

"Ron!" he said, "He has Ron!" Everyone looked at one each other, each of them not knowing what to do or how to go about saving Ron.


	3. Please

"Please, let me go!" Ron begged. Lord Voldemort laughed and touched his face lightly.

"I really don't think so Mr Weasley." Voldemort chuckled, "See you are my one way to Harry Potter." Ron stared at the most powerful wizard who had come back to power now and was in control of the Ministry, the school, the whole wizarding community. Ron had tears coming down his eyes.

"Please..." he cried. Lord Voldemort smiled viciously and he turned around from the cellar and up the stairs making sure to lock the door as he left. Ron kneeled on the floor crying and thinking about how Hermione.

"What if I don't get to see her again?" He spoke loudly, "What if I die during this whole thing? I never told her how I felt." he said. He put his head in his hands and cried. He thought of himself as an idiot. He could be murdered by Lord Voldemort and he never got to kiss Hermione. Ron stood up after a few minutes and walked towards the door and leaned against it, to hear what was being said beyond the door.

_"My lord."_ a women's voice spoke, _"What is this so called plan for that boy?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?" _ the raspy chuckle of Voldemort echoed through the walls, _"We'll use him as bait, lure Potter here and kill him in front of Weasley." _ he explained, _"Of course if that doesn't work we'll just have to kill Mr. Weasley." _he said in a monotone voice. Ron backed up, but forgetting stairs were behind him, fell down until he hit the cold cemented floor. All Ron remembered seeing was the feet of Voldemort coming down the stairs before everything went black.

* * * * *

"You sure that is what you saw?" Arthur Weasley asked. Harry nodded, he wasn't going to lie about his best friend. Now all he had to figure out where the hell he was being held. In his dream he saw a dark cell, with candles for the lighting. Ron was being held by wormtail with Voldemort saying something about some sort of plan.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley yelled,"Of course he is sure, he saw it in his dreams."

"Yeah, I know Molly." Arthur replied, "But the last time this happened it ended up being a trap." Harry couldn't believe his ears. Mr. Weasley was doubting his dream about Ron being held captive of Voldemort and that some sort of plan was being made. Harry stormed out of the room to outside. He needed the fresh air. As he stood on the porch he watched Ginny comforting Hermione. Her eyes met Harry's, which he looked away instantly. He couldn't get past how much he hurt Ginny, just because he wanted to keep her safe. Harry's scar started to hurt, Voldemort was angry. Something was going wrong where ever he was.

* * * * *

"Actually..." Voldemort said, "I have a better idea." he chuckled as he looked at Ron, who was struggling against the grip of Bellatrix.

"What is it my Lord?" she asked with a smile that could kill you.

"My dear Bellatrix." he chuckled, "What would Harry Potter do if his best friend was, well, not himself." Voldemort turned to Ron and pointed his wand at him, "_Crucio_!" he yelled. Ron screamed in agony. Tears were running down Ron's eyes and he was curled into a ball.

"STOP!!!!" yelled a voice that seemed familiar, "Sir, I'll do it." Ron felt the curse lift on him and looked over to see Draco Malfoy sneering at him, his wand raised and ready.

'Here it comes...' Ron thought as he tensed up and waited for the torture to come along. His eyes squeezed tight and his breathing heavy, why wasn't it coming?


	4. Till death do we part

Sorry for the delay of the story been busy...don't worry evything going to be okay.

* * *

Ron opened his eyes a bit to see Voldemort and all the other deatheaters unconcious. Draco stared down at Ron and smiled.

"See told you." he chuckled, but it wasn't that evil or malicious chuckle he usually had, it was different, a happier one. He stared around at the Death Eaters and shrugged, "Hated all those freaks, cruel folks." he turned to Ron.

"If you're gonna murder me, just bloody do it now!" Ron yelled at Draco. He didn't understand why he was talking to him all kindly, when last six years he has been one hell of a prick to him, Hermione and Harry.

"Why would I do that?" he asked a little taken back at Ron's comment, "I saved your life, and this is the thanks I get."

"You're the Death Eater, not I!" Ron screamed getting up.

"Doesn't mean I like it, Weasel!" Draco yelled back. They both stared at each other not letting the other out of sight. Ron looked at Draco and wondering why the change of heart, when years before he'd gladly kill Potter and himself.

"Why?" Ron asked not sure to stand up. Draco looked at the man he hated so much, and came to realize how fragile he was. He grabbed hold of Ron's hand and hoisted him up.

"Doesn't matter, just get going." Draco motioned for the door, "They'll wake soon."

Ron nodded and left, "Oh... and thanks." he said and ran off.

* * *

"Harry, if we find Ron..." Hermione said as they walked along a deserted trail, "Is there a chance he could be dead?" she asked nervously. Harry turned around and glared at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, especially from her.

"Of course he won't be dead!" he yelled, "He is Ron Weasley." after those words they walked off in silence. Hermione couldn't get the odd feeling that they would find Ron dead.

* * *

Voldemort and the Death Eaters all woke up, dazed and confused. They looked around the room to see Draco laying down on the ground and Weasley gone. Voldemort yelled and flew into the air. He flew a couple of minutes and then saw the red headed boy running. He landed right in front of him.

"_Crucio!!!!"_ he yelled out the spell. Now he forgot all about the plan, he wasn't going to let this boy live. Torture him a bit and then kill him was his new plan.

"Master!" Bellatrix voice rang out from behind the big oak tree, "Draco Malfoy had helped him escape." she hissed. Voldemort stopped torturing Ron, who was now weak and in agony.

"Now Draco..." his voice hissed, "We mustn't do that." he tapped Draco's face lightly and pointed his wand at him, "But I'm afraid you have to die!" But before he could say anything a voice interupted him.

"Don't!" Ron's voice yelled, "I put him under the imperious curse." he yelled, though it was not true. Voldemort turned around and pointed his wand back at Ron.

"You tell me you cursed a Death Eater, without no wand?" he asked, Ron nodded, "_Crucio_!" his voiced the curse again, which made Ron tremble underneath the pain it was shooting up his body. Ron started to cry as his body started going weak. He then felt Voldemort raise him off the ground and drop him again, still torturing him. Draco watched Ron crying, and screaming in pain. He could only imagine the pain that he was going through.

Ron then felt the pain release and knew Voldemort had his fun with him and now death was coming up on him. He put his head to his knees, watched Voldemort raise his wand and heard, nothing. He did not see the green light.

"Expelliumus! Don't you dare touch my brother!" yelled George Weasley. His ear was missing because of a spell he could not remember the name. Then Fred appeared beside George, then Harry and Hermione. They all stood infront of him. Hermione turned around to look at Ron. She kneeled down beside him and hold him close to her chest.

"I'm here Ron." she whispered lightly and rubbed his head and watched Harry, George and Fred fight Voldemort. She kissed his forehead, "I love you Ron."

"I... love... you...too" Ron said weakly, "Er-my-knee." Hermione smiled then a flash of green light came zooming towards her and Ron pushed her aside. Then every spell stopped and the Death eaters left along with Voldemort.


End file.
